Managing and planning operations for products in a fashion retail supply chain often requires analyzing color attributes of products prior to making actionable decisions. Color attributes may be expressed in terms of color codes, but color codes differ between manufacturers, product lines, and even the same products from season to season, which is problematic for attribute-driven operations such as planning, demand forecasting, and customer segmentation. This lack of uniform color-coding among products in a fashion retail supply chain is undesirable.